


The Bloodshot Eyes

by Piccolo1418



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Freeform, Gen, Kidnapping, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccolo1418/pseuds/Piccolo1418
Summary: This is one of Jo's cases after she decided to become a hunter.
Kudos: 1





	The Bloodshot Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The writing is kinda weird in this chapter thing; it's intentional but sorry if you don't like it. The others should be formatted more normally. This is kinda just me being bored so don't expect things to actually be accurate. Hope you enjoy it!

The moon rose and fell as bloodshot eyes stared. Patiently waiting.  
a silent click  
a gentle creak  
Not everything was as it should be on this dark and dreary night.  
Doors were opened; barriers crossed. No one is quite sure how, and no one wants to find out.  
The creeping invader makes their way through the house.  
no alarm triggered  
no dog disturbed  
The stairs are climbed. Hesitation by the parents' door. But they aren't the target. Not tonight.  
a looming shadow  
a fearful gasp  
And when morning comes, the only thing amiss is the cold, empty bed.


End file.
